Cookies
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Sheamus and Kaitlyn attempt to bake some cookies. Kaitmus oneshot written for my good buddy Heidi.


**A/N: So this is something I've never done before. I've always loved this pairing though, so I decided to give it a shot. This is a Kaitmus oneshot for a good friend of mine, Heidi, aka heidipoo. Go check out her fics. :) I hope you like this, Heidi. Kaitlyn and Sheamus go to the WWE.**

**Cookies**

"Shea, pass me the chocolate chips, would you?"

"Uh..." Sheamus mumbled as he moved a stick of butter aside, searching for the half-full yellow bag. "I don't see 'em, Kaity."

"What do you mean?" Kaitlyn asked, setting down the bowl full of cookie dough and moving over to stand next to the large, extremely pale Irishman. She chewed her bottom lip as she moved various bags and packets of ingredients aside, her brow furrowed. "They were right here."

"Maybe you used 'em all," Sheamus suggested.

"No..." Kaitlyn muttered to herself, running a hand through her two-toned hair and shaking her head. "I could've sworn there was some left..."

"Maybe you're just goin' crazy," Sheamus said nonchalantly, strolling over to the fridge and opening it, searching for something to drink.

Kaitlyn frowned at his back. Something wasn't adding up here...

An idea struck her, and she went over to the trash can and flipped up the lid, peering inside. Just as she had suspected, there was a crumpled yellow bag lying on top of the rest of the garbage.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Kaitlyn demanded, pulling the bag out and holding it up for Sheamus to see.

"I have no idea how that got in there," Sheamus responded, blinking innocently.

Kaitlyn tossed the bag back into the trash, scowling. "Great. Now we can't make chocolate chip cookies, because you ate all of the chocolate chips."

"Sorry babe," Sheamus said, not sounding sorry at all. "I had an intense chocolate craving."

"So now what are we going to do?" Kaitlyn said, sounding exasperated.

Sheamus thought for a moment, and then he opened up one of the cupboards and tossed her a jar of peanut butter.

"What's this for?" Kaitlyn asked, catching it.

"We use Plan B," Sheamus replied, sliding the bowl over to his girlfriend. "Peanut butter cookies."

Kaitlyn unscrewed the lid from the jar and dumped about half of the jar into the bowl using a spoon. "You're not going to eat all of this too, are you?" she asked Sheamus, giving him a suspicious look.

Sheamus chuckled and kissed her temple. "No."

Kaitlyn melted a little inside, but she didn't let it show. "Uh-huh. Sure."

"Oh come on, Kaity. Would I lie to you?"

"Yes," Kaitlyn answered immediately, mixing the contents of the bowl.

Sheamus smiled warmly as he looked at the woman before him. She was beautiful, but she already knew that. He told her every day.

Kaitlyn scooped the dough out of the bowl and plopped it onto a cookie sheet after she was done mixing it. "Will you open the oven for me, Shea?"

Sheamus opened the oven door and cringed from the wave of heat that came out. "Kaity, put some oven mitts on, will ya? I don't want you to burn yourself."

"Please," Kaitlyn scoffed. "I'm not some prissy girl, Sheamus. I'll be fine."

Sheamus opened his mouth to protest, but then thought better of it. It was pretty hard to get Kaitlyn to change her mind once it was set on something.

Kaitlyn slid the cookie sheet onto the top rack of the oven, and as she was pulling her hands out one of her fingers touched the hot metal. She let out a little yelp, yanking her hands out quickly.

Sheamus was by her side in an instant, steering her over to the sink. He turned the faucet on and made sure the water was cold before gently taking her hand and sticking it under the water. Kaitlyn let out a little hiss of pain before the water soothed her burnt finger.

"You never listen to me," Sheamus murmured, turning the water off after a minute and putting a Band-Aid on her finger. "Your stubbornness will get you killed one of these days."

Kaitlyn said nothing, not wanting to admit that he was right.

Sheamus brushed her hair gently out of her face, his eyes soft. "But your stubbornness is also one of the many things that I love about you."

This time, when Kaitlyn melted, she let it show. "You're getting soft," she teased, running her fingers through his spiky red hair.

Sheamus grinned. "Maybe I am. But I don't mind."

Kaitlyn smiled and looped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "I love you, Shea."

"I love you too, Kaity," Sheamus murmured, kissing her back.

They lost themselves in each other for a little bit, before Sheamus said, "Kaity?"

"Mm?"

"Your cookies are burning."

"Shit!" Kaitlyn hurried over to the stove, remembering to put oven mitts on before opening it and yanking the cookies out.

Sheamus watched fondly, laughing softly.

Kaitlyn definitely wasn't perfect, but he wouldn't change anything about her for the world.


End file.
